1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ATV radial tire capable of enhancing cornering ability.
2. Background Technique
The ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) is for running on a bad road such as sandy road and dirt road, and the ATV is also called a buggy. The ATV comprises one or two front follower wheels and left and right rear driving wheels. A differential apparatus is not interposed between the driving wheel and the vehicle body. Therefore, since the left and right driving wheels always rotate at the same rotation number, it is necessary to laterally slide driving wheels at the time of cornering.
In recent ATV tires, a block pattern is employed in a tread surface so as to sufficiently secure the grip force on a bad road. However, the block pattern has high traction force which tries to advance forward, it is difficult to slide the tire at the time of cornering and thus, the cornering ability tends to be deteriorated. In a tire of radial structure, since a tread portion is reinforced by a belt layer, the tread rigidity is high and deformation of the block is small. Thus, the traction is further increased and the cornering ability is more deteriorated.
Thereupon, based on the idea that an outer edge of a block which is directed outward of a vehicle is provided with a chamfered block formed with a chamfered notch, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ATV radial tire capable of bringing traction ability and sliding ability in balance and capable of enhancing cornering ability with a simple structure.